mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Angel (???)
"''⊕h? αrε ωε g⊕ηηα ƒïgh†~! αrε ωε!? ⊕r αrε ωε g⊕ηηα κïιι pε⊕pιε!?, εï†hεr ωαψ, ψαψ~!"' '“''⊕h ς⊕mε ⊕η, ψ⊕u’rε ß⊕rïηg mε. ßε m⊕rε šεrï⊕uš †hαη mε, ωïιι ψα!?"' '"''hεhεhεhεhεhαhαhαhαAHAHAHAHAHA~"'' "My name? I...am just known as BA. Kai if you want something other than letters." Backstory "Hey! Listen! Some people call me dumbass, some people call me an Idiot. but me? I call myself Kai. of course, that's not a real name, nonononono. People just think it is because that's what I give them. but in all honesty, you already have doubts in your mind, dont you? the fact that I can just lie to you just like that can prove things. Like, I can lie. but hey, its a skill you dont do easily. except it is, and you're still reading this, unaware i just lied to you in the first paragraph. but who knows. maybe that statement is a lie. or this is. or this. or THIS. and the cute thing is, you were expecting a backstory, not some random lie generator. but the thing is? I just went ahead, and Told it to you. but no, you still think, "What backstory are you talking about, you clearly fake lying bastard?" Then proceed to try and kill me, and again, and again, then blowing my body up and leaving me to patch my own wounds while you curse at the world for being gullible, which of course, I take offense on, but Did you ever know, that if you just took all these words and rearrange them, you get a summary of my backstory, and who knows, but hell, im just lyin to ya......." "or maybe not." Appearance His Appearance as Bloody Angel is a fusion of both angel and demon, consisting of his right eye glowing completely red, his left eye going pure white, his left arm being encased in holy magic, his right arm becoming like those of a demon’s claws, fangs would appear, along with demon horns and a halo on top. He is also seen with blood dripping out of his eyes, the reason he was called “Bloody Angel”. In reality however, his real appearance is a Black Haired, Muscular man, with white skin and black sclera with violet irises. He seems to have gained Primordial Darkness forms, and keeps them both a secret. his female form looks quite worse, and adds to his ability of Fear. NSFW due to Gore: Fem BA's Primordial Form Personality A carefree, Insane, Psychotic and Chaotic Being, his main purpose is to cause untold destruction, and pranks. He tends to just do what he wants, which sometimes tend to make people annoyed. He seems to be a sadomasochist as well.. He also appears to be suffering from Mood Swings, ranging fom Childish and Silly, to Caring and Serious, to Psychotic and Insane. Fighting Style BA utilizes Chaos, or in his case, the concept of Unpredictability and Destruction in his fighting style. He's the type to make sure to tire the opponent out or making sure his or hers strongest attack misses to a point where he can counterattack. His main strategy is to dodge and block all incoming attacks to result in a position that he can attack safely. He rarely bothers using any chaos energy aside from a few abilities, namely, Blink, Deflect, Negate, and CE Manipulation. anything else is quite used as a backup move, or is only used during fights with anyone stronger than him. As a result of his constant dodging, one might infer that his dodging looks like dancing, and his attacks appear graceful and quick, with hints of unpredictability of course. Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities: Adhering to the demon side in his Blood, energy and system, and having a chief god of hell as an ancestor, He has the increased physical abilities that most SSSS+ class demons have. he has enough strength, in his full powers, to shatter diamonds with his bare hands. he has the ability to survive fatal wounds and has extreme Pain Tolerance, to the point of Resisting a full-on assault from a god of fire and a god of darkness that teamed up. he also has increased stamina and endurance, along with increased durability to the point that he can punch energy projectiles with a force of a cannon without even flinching Calm Mind & Enhanced Reaction Time: After spending a lot of years in mental training and meditation, He has learned to be more alert and reduced the amount of fear and panic that normal humans have. he also improved his reaction time, reacting to certain situations more quickly than a normal person Although this seems to be a useless ability to Bloody Angel. since he got insane during his time in a Millennial prison. Increased Regeneration: Adhering to the Angelic side of his Make, in addition to being able to use holy and white magic, he has a slightly faster regeneration rate than a healthy Angel. He doesnt like using white magic except for his Soul Devastator magic, and his chaos energy limiter Soul Ejection and Reformation: Due to intensive Knowledge of his spirit and soul, and spending a lot of time in meditation to strengthen it, He can eject his own soul, which is fused with Ryou's, from his body. escaping most life or death situations, and from that, he can recreate his own body using his soul, but it comes with a price. he will lose his memories from the very day that he used it. and he can only use it at least once a month. Considering that BA is almost an Immortal. he doesnt really need his soul to escape. it just annoys him. Instant Silent Teleportation AKA Blink: He has the ability to instantly teleport anywhere without making a sound, nor a single flash. This is his most useful move in fights, it appears to have a long range, but it uses a lot of Mana. Soul Devastation a.k.a Darkness Override: Bloody Angel's Ultimate technique. it involves trapping opponents in a pitch black portal. anyone who's caught, for a few seconds, they will feel burned, frozen, poisoned, sick, concussion, your skin melting, your eyes gouged out, your bones broken, your skin being pierced by needles, pulverized, major organ damage, your organs melting, your body ripped apart, your soul being crushed, then. fear. a LOT of fear. then the next second, your dead. your body now a soulless husk. In reality however, Bloody Angel just reached deep into your soul and crushed it in his hands, as he laughs at your soulless husk. "Overthrow"(OP Move, never used unless it is able to) - 'Tapping into all of his power, BA can use Chaotic energy to "Tip" the scales in his favor, getting ten times stronger than his opponents regardless of who they are, Statwise (Strength, speed, magic, etc.) He can also use this to deflect curses '''Elemental Manipulation/Magic - '''This ability is Self Explanatory. '''Emotion Manipulation and Mind Control (OP Move. never used unless able to) - '''Tapping into Chaos Energy, BA can manipulate people's thoughts and emotions, changing and bending it to suit his purposes. Only used as pranks however. BA likes seeing people's emotions naturally without interfering with it '''Unpredictability -' BA has the Ability to be completely Unpredictable. 'Induce Curse -' BA has the ability to give People curses, and BA can make Curses into the appearance of a physical object (ex. Cursed Swords) 'Weather Manipulation - '''BA doesn't like using this ability, but he has the ability to change the weather by applying Chaotic Energy to it, its proven useful only on Picnics however.. '''Corruption Manipulation -' BA gets stronger around Corrupted beings. he also can manipulate Chaotic energy and DE to corrupt people or remove corruption. he rarely uses this move however, as it takes a strain out of him 'Energy Drain -' BA has the ability to Consume or Drain a Person's energy, adding it to his own for more power or convert it to Chaotic Energy 'Deflect -' BA has the ability to Deflect almost every kind of Magic, including Curses using Chaotic Energy. he uses this often during a fight to annoy an opponent more '''Negate - BA has the ability to Negate Magic and/or Energies using his Chaotic Energy Laugh of Insanity -''' BA's special, chaos laced laugh has the tendency to induce insanity on people who hear it. '''Armageddon (OP move, used only when able to.) '- '''BA's Final Technique/Overdrive. He can summon the entire forces of Chaos into one final move, summoning Armageddon as his Original Purpose when he was made. BA gets serious, the Sky turns deathly bloody red and cracks with darkness, earthquakes and tsunamis occur, volcanoes erupt, the air gets foggy with poison fog, Massive Storms appear, All dead rises, and the gates of hell open and unleash all sins on the area, and '''this is just the beginning.' Nirvana Mode - 'A mode that BA can only access when his spirit or soul is outside his body. he gains the ability to transcend into a more balanced form than his Chaos energy. He gains a variety of new attacks and abilities that is still unknown up until now. he also seems to be unable to use chaos energy and uses his former powers instead. but apperantly this improves as a "Perfect" Defense. '''Judgement Mode -' A mode that converts a person's sin into raw power that he can wield. the more sinful the person, the more power he can wield. He gains different abilities and attacks, which includes but not limited to: * '''Judgement day - BA unleashes a barrage of beams from the sky, passing judgement to his sinful target * Judgement Strike - BA summons a random weapon with his judgement power, and delivers a critical strike. * Soul of Judgement - BA does his Soul devastation, but with increased effects depending on how sinful the soul is. * Scales of Judgement - 'An attack that can deal massive damage, but only if BA is certain that the person he's aiming at is guilty. if not, BA's the one getting damage. its only useful if BA isnt in critical condition. '''Devouring Energy Manipulation '- The last element the dimension and universe that has fallen into mists of uncertainty, it is said to devour and destroy anything, without exception. Yet BA still is curious how it actually works. Weapons (all image rights belong to their respective owners) * '''Brynhildir - This sword came from Ryou's Ancestors, it is a magic blade that can be infused with the Powers/Aura of the eight elements. which can also give the blade different effects on the enemy or BA depending on which element is infused. A dagger version of this weapon was given to Mistral as a gift * Elemental Revolver - Ryou's Revolver. It has the ability to shoot out 8 different elemental bullets, he never wants to use this, since his type of battle is just close range with only blades and fists. it also never runs out of bullets, as it uses magic directly from Ryou and/or BA to make ammo so he doesn't have to reload. it also switches the element being infused in the next bullet by using a small dial located near the grip. It can be used with Chaos Bullets to give a bit more of an advantage * “Crystal Chaos Whip” – A Whip that BA himself made, its completely made out of Chaos Crystals. It can break through barriers with Ease and leave a high damaged attack on the enemy with even less ease. He only uses this during long ranged fight as it can extend magically at almost limitless length. The crystals can absorb magic, and it can drain a victim’s energy as well * Chaotic Spear/Arrows/Bullet'''s – As BA is made with Chaotic Energy, he can manipulate it to make weapons, or special bullets for Ryou’s gun. They are indestructible which can drain a person’s energy when hit. It also seems to drain Mana and Strength as well it also has a secret function of acting as shrapnel bombs to cause more damage by shattering * '''Magusian Ring - This ring limits all of BA's CE to only a 100%. whe removed, this ring grants BA an infinite growing of his power, at the cost of his body getting slightly weaker in terms of defense. This ring is always worn on his left middle finger, endorned with a tiny chain and a small symbol that BA keeps secret about * 'Magitech Music headphones '- A magic headphone that serves as BA's final weapon, the only thing accompanying the Secret Arts of the forbidden Chaos Being. It is rarely used however, as BA doesnt like using forbidden arts nor secrets for that matter. or you know. dubstep. the reason he has this still in his possession is a great mystery. * '''E.D (Ethereal Damnation) - '''BA's Final weapon. It is a Living Sword composed of the energies of the cores of heaven and hell itself, and can be known to slay "some" gods. Its also one of his greatest weaknesses, since the order of heaven and hell aint good for chaos. Category:Characters